


moments with you

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bareback Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Drinking, Everyone is cute, Fluff, Grinding, Lots of smut I'm sorry but I'm not sorry, M/M, No Angst, Sex, Slow Dancing, Top Even, a little bit, domestic and in love, even is so cute, isak and even vs adulting, isak is so cute, petnames, sana and isak friendship bc I live for it, sana is cute, say it again I'm close, stubble burn bc yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Isak and Even; adultingor little moment's of them in their new home.





	1. Chapter 1

"Adult level 100" Isak pants as he hauls the last chair to the dining table, they even have place mats, fucking place mats, and coasters, matching ones. 

"Fist bump?" Even laughs holding his fist up and wiping his forehead with his shirt, he's hot and sweaty, his arms are flexing and Isak's has had to control himself for the past seven hours to not jump him as he puts together a side table. 

"Fucking fist bump, fuck yes" Isak pushes his fist against Even's knuckles, Even has other ideas though,he interlocks their fingers and pulls Isak to his chest, his very bare, very hard, chest. 

"It's perfect" Even breathes out kissing Isak's cheek two three four times. 

Isak takes a look at their apartment, they've just unpacked everything, set the furniture up, he even cleaned the entire kitchen out, the previous owner had left the freezer in such a state there was no way they were putting their food in there. 

"There's no fucking way we're having a party here, I'm not having this messed up" Isak smiles into Even's chest kissing the skin lightly. 

"Ah, so protective of our place already" Even chuckles his hands rubbing Isak's back. 

"Look how nice is it!" 

"Gosh you're so fucking cute" 

*

Isak takes back every bad word he ever said about sparkling wine. It's pretentious, he thinks, it's too bubbly and sweet and leaves his tongue tingling, he'd much rather a beer or some actual wine, god knows Eskild had made him taste enough of his fancy red wine he kept locked in his cupboard, only taken out for special occasions, such as when he takes hot guys home who just so happen to have a well paying, full time job and Eskild needs to impress him. 

"a toast to our kitchen, and all our matching appliances" Even raises his glass a slightly tipsy dopey smile on his face, he doesn't really drink much, but it's a special occasion after all. 

Isak laughs as he clinks their wine glasses together and takes a long sip, gosh they have wine glasses now, wine glasses can you believe. 

"A toast to our bedroom where I'm sure we'll make the best memories" Isak adds with a smile and Even replies with raised brows and a bite of his lips that's so endearing Isak swallows the wine quick, puts his glass down on their coffee table, yes a coffee table, and stands up from the floor and straddles Even's lap. 

"Well hey there baby" Even mumbles lowly, his voice gets so much deeper when he's the tiniest bit tipsy. 

"Hey roommate" Isak replies with a teasing smile his hands holding on to Even's neck and thumbing the warm skin across his collarbone that is just begging for kisses. 

"We haven't finished toasting yet" Even murmurs lowly, and quite frankly Isak ignores his voice in favour of kissing down his neck and across his sharp jaw line, that would look ten times better with a few of Isak's love bites across it, in his opinion. 

"We've toasted to everything we can think of" Isak whines like a child, his hands moving to Even's soft floppy hair, it has fallen since this morning, mostly from Isak's hands pulling it on if he's quite honest. 

"A toast-" Even bellows loudly, his eyes shining and he places his now empty glass in the floor before lifting Isak off his lap and turning him around until he's on his back sinking into the many many pillows on their sofa, with Even in between his legs. 

All he can do is giggle slightly and run his hands down the taller boys biceps, Even keeps rubbing his nose against his cheek and it shouldn't feel as good as it does. 

"A toast to you, my beautiful baby, for making me the most happiest I've ever been, and for wanting to do this with me, for believing in me, and taking care of me, and for letting me take care of you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever" Even murmurs lowly his eyes shining into Isak's, his teasing smile gone and he's just smiling gently, his thumb smoothing down the blondes pretty eyebrow. 

Isak is left speechless once again so amazed that this is his life now, Even is his, and he is Even's, they're together, and it's real, he's in love with a boy who's in love with him, he's moved in with him, planned a life with him, and it's beautiful. 

He pulls Even down for a deep slow kiss, trying to put everything he can into it, his nails sliding down the skin of his biceps and his chest as he's kissed throughly and lovingly, Even's tongue swipes across his lips in the most sexy way, he opens up with a whimper, his mouth dropping open and his hands needy, his mind is buzzing with happiness and love and fuck, Isak Valtersen had never thought he could be happy, but here he is. 

 

*

"I can't believe we almost got drunk on sparkling wine what the fuck" Isak groans into Even's bare chest, Even laughs his chest vibrating with it and his hands moving to rub across Isak's spine. 

"Almost being the key word" Even replies softly, it's far too early, the sun is just out and it's so bright and warm, Isak wishes he has brought his orange curtains with it but instead he had helped Even pick out fancy white ones that don't do anything a curtain should do but they match the colour scheme, so they're keeping them. 

It's such a peaceful silence, Even is breathing slowly and his arms are tight around Isak's naked body providing him with warmth he so desperately loves. 

"You know I've dreamt about waking up and falling asleep next to you since we spent a weekend in your room for the first time" 

Isak lifts his head until he can look into Even's sincere eyes, he tilts his head and beams. 

"Seriously?" 

Even nods gripping Isak's thigh and pulling it so it's resting on his waist, this is his favourite position to sleep, it's incredibly intimate and Isak can feel his cheeks heating because his dick is literally pressed to Even's hip bone and Even's hands are casually resting on his ass and the boy doesn't seem to grasp the effect even the most simple of his touches does to Isak. 

"It's when I knew it was you, and I thought I was going mad because I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I've never wanted anyone in my fucking life the way I want you, I knew you were the one, is that too cheesy?" Even chuckles sweeping Isak's fringe out his eyes. 

"No, I felt exactly the same way, I wanted us to stay in my room for the rest of our lives" Isak replies just as softly his hand curling around the hair that curls at Even's ear, scratching at the skin as lightly as he can. 

Even smiles, his canine teeth showing and his eyes crinkling and jesus, what did Isak do right for god to bless him with his own personal angel. "Now here we are" the boy whispers gently. 

"Here we are indeed" 

They seal the conversation with a deep kiss, and a few light slaps to Isak's ass. 

*

 

"Even we aren't having star wars pillows on our sofa" 

"Baby they're so cool though-" 

"Even we have a colour scheme, those pillows are orange-"

"I'll give you a blowjob"

"..deal"

*

Isak is casually folding Even's clothes away, shirts on the left and jeans on the right, although they basically share their clothes now so there's so point having separate piles.

It's Saturday, which means it's laundry day, he can't actually believe it himself, but he enjoys doing it, it feels nice sharing the household duties with his boyfriends, taking turns to cook, (although the only thing Isak can make is spaghetti and bacon) sharing cleaning duties, washing the dishes duties but Even usually does them, because he's a saint and he knows after they have dinner all Isak wants to do is cuddle and kiss and maybe take a long bath together, with candles and everything. 

"Isak!" Even suddenly shouts from the hall and then he's in their room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his lips rolling. 

"Yeah babe?" Isak asks raising his brows and hanging up the last hoodie before closing the wardrobe. 

"I love watching you like this" Even is suddenly so close his hands clutching Isak's face and their noses rubbing. 

"Laundry turns you on then?" Isak giggles his hands moving to clutch the back of Even's hair. 

"No, but my beautiful boyfriend, folding away our laundry, into our shared wardrobe, wearing nothing but shorts and my shirt is definitely a huge turn on" Even's hands are all over him, over his hips and ass and he's pushed against their dresser, the nobs hit his spine but he really couldn't care less. 

"I haven't fucked you on the dresser yet have I?" 

Isak can only whine desperately as Even grips his bare thighs and lifts him up throwing Isak's school books on the floor to sit him down. "No" he finally replies his voice high and needy. 

"We're gonna change that then" 

 

*

 

Isak loves living with Even, he loves that they have hot water always, so when he feels like dragging his man into the shower, he can do it whenever he wants. 

He loves that they can run around the apartment and act like children, he loves that they can make out everywhere without having a niggling at the back of his head that they're going to get caught. 

He loves that after school when they're tired and he's slightly moody, Even will pull him down on the sofa, throw a blanket around their shoulders and just cuddle him, no interruptions, just them.

He likes that they can leave lube anywhere, loves the fact that Even being the horny boy he is, has literally planted bottles of lube around the apartment, just in case they decide to go at it on the kitchen table or the sofa. 

He loves the pride flag tacked on their bedroom wall. He had almost cried when Even bought it for them, and he tacked it up proudly because wow, he really is fucking proud. He's gay, he's in love with a boy and he's proud of who he is, he's proud of how far he's come, can't believe that just 6 months ago he was deep in the closet and kissing girls. God he's proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: this has slight dom sub undertones

"We should have our own party" Even shouts from the kitchen, hoping his voice carries to Isak, who's in the bathroom still doing his hair, he just got a haircut and all his beautiful curls are now buzzed off and gone, Even would be a liar if he said he didn't miss them, but Isak's cute little fringe is perfect too, so really it's a win win situation.

"Our own party? We're surely not that boring yet" Even whips his head around as Isak walks in wearing his comfortable clothing looking so adorable Even's heart melts like a puddle.

"Are you saying I'm boring you honey?" Even raises his brows and tries to keep the teasing smile off his face but it's god damn near impossible when Isak is sitting on their table and thighs look fucking delicious in his tight sweats.

"Never call me that again oh my god I'm not a housewife" Isak groans rolling his eyes but Even can see the smile and his tiny dimples starting to pop.

"I mean that would be hot no? me going to work everyday coming back to my beautiful husband wearing an apron with 'kiss the cook' on it, as you bake apple pies" Even teases with a smile.

Isak stands up trying to hide his blushed cheeks from Even as he turns around to grab something random out the fridge "Ugh you're impossible" he mumbles as he does so.

"You're right you're a terrible cook forgive me"

"I'm breaking up with you, I'm moving out, you can keep the flat I just want the starry duvet"

Even's laughter rings through the kitchen as Isak dramatically stomps out the room and falls on the sofa still in Even's eye sight.

"We're going to get married baby, you have me for life, we're buying a three legged dog and we're having burgers at our wedding" Even says loudly and walks over to Isak who immediately widens his legs, although he still has a fake pout on his face, it's obscene, he's like a little sex kitten and he doesn't even know it, or he does and the just loves teasing Even all the time, from the moment he wakes up to when they fall asleep.

"You fake, we're having mini burgers at our wedding" Isak murmurs as Even crawls in between his legs, god his thighs look amazing, he's fucking beautiful, he's beautiful.

"Forgive me baby?" His voice is quiet and he leans his hands on either side of Isak's head his lips so so close to Isak's own slick pink ones, he can make out his tiny freckles and his long eyelashes that flutter across his cheeks as he sleeps because he's a literal fucking angel, Even's pretty baby.

"Now you're just teasing me" Isak moves his hands to Even's hair, it's getting rather long but he knows for a fact Isak loves it, loves pulling on it and pushing his hands through it when they're on the bus or lying in bed, when they're talking quietly together late into the night and the only thing around them is their own whispers and silent giggles, talking about their future or school or their past and it's amazing that he's found someone who understands him the way Isak does.

 

"You've been teasing me from the moment I layed eyes on you, I figured you deserved some payback" is all he murmurs back before Isak's lips are on his and they're kissing deeply and slowly and so perfect, Even moves his hands to his ass, so squishy and pert and perfect he can't help but squeeze and lift him up into his lap, Isak is needy and beautiful as ever, his hands gripping the bottom of Even's shirt a silent beg on his tongue, he wants Even to undress, he wants them both naked and bare and pressed together for the rest of their lives.

"Should we take this to our bedroom?" Even pulls away with a pop, their lips are wet and slick and it would almost be gross but it's such a turn on he can feel his dick twitching and god Isak's small hands are right there, rubbing him through his trousers like the minx he is.

"Fucking hell Isak" he breathes out slowly, Isak's lips are on his neck and down his collarbone, then he's on the ground, on his knees, his eyes twinkling and his face flushed as he stares up at Even.

"Want you to fuck my mouth is that okay?" Isak is sincere and Even knows he loves asking for permission for things he doesn't necessarily need to, but he doesn't think Isak knows how much it turns Even on when he whispers things like "can you pull my hair a little harder?" or "can you press down on my neck please"

"Of course that's okay baby, of course is it" Even replies breathlessly because Isak is pulling down his trousers and mouthing and licking at the wet patch of precum on his boxers and moaning like he can't get enough.

Even does all he can to keep his eyes on Isak's face but his body is already twitching in pleasure, and his head is rolling back as Isak pulls out his dick and kitten licks the head like a lolly pop, his warm mouth is so soft and wet Even yelps, his breath quickening, Isak smiles slightly before pulling off completely, now kissing down the shaft and licking the veins, kissing it like it's his favourite thing in the world, Even is a goner.

"You're amazing baby boy, look at you, fuck" Isak preens at the attention and praise, his wet eyes rolling slightly, he grips the bottom of Even's cock, his fingers touching his balls and stroking them a little, Even moans loudly, his hands gripping Isak's tiny curls trying not to pull him down on his dick.

Even doesn't pressure him or force him, Isak goes at his own speed, slowly taking Even deeper and deeper in his mouth and down his throat, and Even can't breath, all he can do is groan and moan out Isak's name his hips thrusting up slowly, setting a slow pace, he's so close, and Isak's hands are in his own pants rubbing his dick against his palm, he's humming around Even's dick, stroking his balls and sucking hard.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to show me baby, you're going to show me yeah?" Even murmurs almost growling when Isak nods and sucks harder, opening his mouth wider and taking him in as deep as he can and Even's coming, his eyes flash with white and his legs shake moaning louder as Isak's nails scratch down his thighs and he's choking on his breath but forces his head off the sofa to look at Isak.

"Let me see" he murmurs as he gently takes Isak's mouth off his cock, Isak leans his head up and opens up wide curling his tongue around the cum so it doesn't drip out, Even's cock fucking twitches again at the sight and he hums petting Isak's bottom lip.

"Swallow baby"

Isak closes his eyes and slightly shivers as he swallows everything Even spilled in his mouth, moaning as if he's swallowing a three course meal.

"Come here" he mumbles pulling Isak up to straddle his bare thighs, kissing his cheeks then his nose, his sweaty forehead and finally his puffy lips.

"You're a menace" he chuckles lightly, pressing their foreheads together trying not to think about Isak's ass sitting right on top of his sensitive cock.

"You fucking love me"

"Fuck yeah I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii so I'm not really confident in my smut writing skills at all lmao so anything feedback would be lovely


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana comes over, a friendship begins and love flows. 
> 
>  
> 
> warning: smut at the end bc I'm trash

"Isak baby, I love you, but please leave the laundry to me from now on" Even huffs out slowly trying not to cave in at the look on Isak's face. He's not pouting per say, but he looks down and his lips are pursed, his fringe is already growing out, he doesn't understand how Isak's hair grows so fast, whereas Even had to grow his out for almost a year just to be able to quiff it up with gel. 

 

"I didn't know you couldn't put jeans in with shirts" Isak throws his hands up, he's surrounded by books and pencils and his school planner is lying open, but he hasn't touched a single piece of paper and his laptop is still not switched on, Even knows he hasn't had motivation to finish his assignments these past two weeks, in his defence, that have been a little busy,  with the flat and moving in, trying to apply for weekend jobs and.. other things. 

 

"Don't stress Isak, I'll just put them in on another wash, the dye will come out" he murmurs affectionately leaning down to kiss his forehead before folding the clothes that survived Isak's attempt at doing the laundry, bless him.  

 

Isak scoffs picking at the sleeve of his large sweater "I can wash clothes Even, I've lived by myself since I was sixteen, I'm not completely useless"

 

 Even immediately abandons the clothes and moves over to the other sofa that Isak is lounging on leaning down in between his legs. "Hey now" he keeps his voice quiet, just a small whisper for only Isak to hear, rubbing his hands down his thighs and across his kneecaps squeezing the smooth flesh just so Isak feels him, feels his touch just so he knows he's not angry, he has no right to be angry,it's just a shirt for gods sake.  

"I never said you were useless, I was just teasing you baby, you do so much, don't bring yourself down, I don't like it" his hand is holding Isak's jaw so he looks at him, he seems upset, and Even knows it might run deeper than just laundry, but he knows Isak, and he'll tell him in his own time, he won't push him. 

 

"I'm just being dramatic, ignore me" Isak replies with a small smile leaning forward for a chaste kiss that lasts a little longer because Even can still taste the hint of yoghurt on Isak's tongue and he's ever so sweet and pliant and damn beautiful as he opens his mouth for Even and whines high, and god, Even would take him on the sofa but they have so much to do, and it's only gone noon, they have all day and night for that. 

 

"Greedy" Even chuckles when he pulls away and Isak groans giving him little tiny pecks that are a ghost of the kiss they just shared but it makes him smile and kiss him wetly  one more time, he wasn't lying when he said they had a lot to do today, but Isak is the biggest fucking distraction, walking around in his boxers and he somehow found Even's old baby pink sweater and has become incredibly attached to it, always wearing it in bed and while making breakfast or he'll straddle Even's thighs casually while wearing it and it's quite large on him and yeah- Even's gone for the boy. 

 

"Come on, I need to get dressed and you need to finish your assignments, can't have my baby nerd slacking in his studies now can I?" Even squishes Isak's cheeks one more time before walking to their bedroom to do just that. 

 

"Excuse me Even" he can hear Isak squeak with mock hurt and all he can do is laugh as he tries to find one clean shirt in the pile of ruined ones that he'll try to save later but maybe he'll keep them, it'll make a great story. 

" _remember when you tried to do laundry and destroyed all our shirts? Yeah,  me too baby"_

 

* 

 

Isak is bored, completely bored and tired and he misses Even, he's clingy. He never thought he'd be the clingy can't be without my boyfriend for a few hours or I'll completely lose my mind, type of person, but he is, and he thrives in it actually, but he knows he and Even need some space for a few hours, it couldn't be healthy spending all day every day with each other, right? 

 

He refrains himself from sending some sad smiley faces and some cat gifs to Even and instead texts Jonas some random memes he finds on a random facebook page, who doesn't reply like the amazing best friend he is. So when Sana calls he's practically lunges for the phone to answer. 

 

"Sana!" He greets her maybe a little too enthusiastically but all she does is chuckle sweetly. 

 

"Good afternoon, I'm shocked you answered, I thought you'd be in bed still" Sana teases and Isak can tell even down the phone that she's smirking her usual, I know everything and you know nothing smile. 

 

"Excuse me Sanasol I'm a responsible adult, I have bills to pay, dinner to cook, clothes to wash, a bathroom to clean, a boyfriend to give all my attention to" he sighs drastically rolling his eyes as if Sana was sitting opposite him instead of just talking down the phone. 

 

"Okay mister responsible adult, I'm guessing you have all your assignments done?" 

 

Well he would have had them done but Even, Even is a distraction. 

 

"Well, like most of them" he lies easily, he's the master liar after all. 

 

"I'm calling bullshit on you Mr Valtersen" Sana laughs long and loud god, Isak hasn't heard her laugh so freely before its refreshing, she's an amazing friend is Sana. 

 

"How about you come over, like to mine and Even's place, I can steal your notes and you can admire our kick ass decoration skills" Isak asks, praying that his friend says yes, he definitely needs her help and plus, fuck it, she's great company, smart and argumentative, she also has a soft side that Isak would love to get to know more, he has a feeling they could be amazing friends, and not just biology partners who talk and exchange weed as christmas presents, did he mention how awesome Sana was? 

 

Sana huffs and pretends to groan "fine, text me your address, I'll be over soon" 

 

"You love me Sana" is all he teases before she groans and cuts him off, which is so typical of her, he just laughs and sends her the address along with a broken heart emoji. 

 

She sends a red one back. 

 

* 

 

"I can't believe you ruined all your clothes" Sana is lying on the smallest sofa her hands on her stomach as she laughs loudly along with Isak as he recounts the drama surrounding the washing machine. 

 

"That's nothing, two days ago, I couldn't work the dishwasher, it's fucking hard like a god damn computer, too many buttons, hand washing is far more easier, anyway, somehow it overflowed and we like ruined all our towels wiping the mess up, I'm surprised we didn't start a flood" Isak giggles along with Sana who had turned to lie on her belly laughing into her hands. 

 

She's far more relaxed than she was earlier, she's actually smiling and laughing and Isak's actually having an amazing time, Sana is actually hilarious, and she hates star wars just as much as Isak so when she fake vomited at the ugly orange cushions Even still insists on having on their sofa, he knew, this was going to be great. 

 

"Where is Even? Is he out?" Sana asks with a raise of her eyebrows. 

 

"Yeah, he's meeting with some friends and then picking up dinner" he tries not to pout his lips, because he hasn't seen Even in over six hours, a new record. 

 

"I'm so happy for you" Sana suddenly sighs and immediately looks down blushing slightly as if she can't believe she actually said that, but Isak just smiles and leans up on his arms. 

 

"Really?" 

 

She nods sitting up and leaning back comfortably against the soft sofa "I feel like I've watched you grow, like, this sounds weird but, you were so broken when we first became friends of sorts, I always felt concerned for you, but I saw right through you" she sort of smirks at that, a gleam in her eye that is so Sana that he can't help but laugh lightly. 

 

"I'm just glad you're happy, and that you can be yourself, and that you found someone like Even, even though if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even of met" she smirks crossing her legs and raising her brows. 

 

"Wait what?" Isak asks feeling disarray fill his senses. 

 

She laughs and leans forward "who do you think told Even a certain blonde boy would be at the meeting, a certain blonde he'd been staring at for weeks, how did you not notice Isak?" She tuts grinning at Isak's shocked face and crossing her arms. 

 

"Wait seriously?" 

 

She hums gently and Isak likes the way she looks so soft and just so tranquil, and he can't believe it, he'll definitely be asking Even about this later. He thinks back and remembers their conversation, months ago in his old room, when they just started being _isakandeven._

 " _I was there to meet you, did you think I was there to have fun?"_

 

Isak blushes and smiles gently, his lips pursing to stop Sana noticing but of course she does, and she looks incredibly smug about it. 

 

"Anyway, what about you, anybody catching your eye at the moment?" He changes the subject and judging by the way Sana blushes and immediately frowns her eyes tells him something, but she just huffs. 

"No!" She says far too quickly, but Isak knows, and he hopes she knows, she can tell him anything. He gives her a look and she just shrugs and looks down at her socked feet a small tiny hint of a smile playing at her lips. 

 

"Tell me in your own time yeah? For now, wanna' see log into Even's netflixs and watch the fresh prince?" Isak asks standing up, he realizes they haven't even studied for a second, but he can't find it in him to care.

 

* 

Halfway through their second episode of fresh prince, Isak hears Even's feet bouncing up the stairs. He's like a puppy, sitting up and immediately smiling and Sana must notice, she rolls her eyes but smiles and tries to hide it with their ugly star wars pillows but he knows. 

 

"Baby!" Even immediately shouts when he walks through the door, looking quite shocked to see Isak and even more surprisingly, Sana, lounging on the sofa, Isak is usually in their bedroom when he gets home, but he has no time to think about it because Isak jumps into his arms, he's all limbs and soft skin and large sweaters that smell like day old aftershave and last night's hot chocolate but fuck, he smells like home and warmth and everything Even needs. 

 

"Missed you" he slurs into Even's neck and he closes the door before hugging him to him to his chest and kissing him softly and sweetly, biting down on his bottom lip as a promise of more to come later, they have a guest, and Even doesn't want to be rude and make her feel unwelcome by making out with Isak against the door, although he really wants to, but he can wait a few hours.

 

"Sana, hey" Even smiles brightly at her, she waves back and laughs looking at Isak who's practically clinging to Even's waist with a love drunk smile on his face. 

 

"Well it looks like you got a lot of studying done" Even says sarcastically looking around at the candy wrappers and empty juice cans on the coffee table, but he smiles and winks at Isak, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hips before moving to the bathroom. 

 

"Sana would you like to stay for dinner? We were just going to order pizza" Isak asks before sitting back in his previous position.

 

Sana begins to protest shaking her head and muttering "no, I don't want to intrude on you guys-" 

 

"Don't be silly, we love having you here" Even returns to the room with his phone and some takeaway leaflets. 

 

"Yeah, stay" Isak hums smiling softly and leaning into Even and Sana just nods, feeling safe and loved as Even nods and opens a leaflet and rambles on about this certain takeaway and how the driver is a sweet old lady that gives them free bottles of coke every time they order and Sana listens and smiles and laughs, she ignores her phone and her somewhat annoying friends and the group chat she's had muted for days now, she also nearly tears up a bit when Even orders a large cheese pizza and a large vegetarian sending her a smile, and then rambles on and on about his friends and their antics of the day, but all she can smile until her cheeks hurt and she likes this, she thinks she'll be coming over to study with Isak more often. 

 

* 

 

"And we're alone" Even murmurs immediately pushing Isak against the closest wall to them, Sana had just left, with a promise to text them when she was home, and not that he didn't love having Sana over, but he hadn't had Isak to himself all day, to say he felt deprived was an understatement. 

 

"Hm, I've missed you all day" Isak whispers back against Even's lips and it feels like such a tease, because he's so beautiful, his small curls are mushed up and a little frizzy but his face is so soft and perfect Even is captivated. 

 

He grips Isak's thighs and lifts him up without warning which makes him squeal and a little and giggle into Even's shirt while he carries him to their bedroom. 

 

"Your chariot awaits princess" 

"You're so fucking weird fuck me" 

"Oh I am, believe me" 

 

*

" _Even_!" Isak's voice is high and he's like a fucking piece of art, all spread out and pink, his heart thrown back and his neck bared covered in pink marks and slick spit, lovebites will sure bloom all over his skin come morning but Even can't find it in him to care right now, even though he knows Isak will be on the edge of pissed off when he see's his marked up neck later. 

 

"I've got you" Even breathes out hard, one hand tightening on Isak's hips, and the other holding himself up a little to get the perfect angle, which he has. 

 

Isak's legs are spread wide, wrapped around Even's hips, his thighs are so pink and have stubble burn running up the insides of them,  Even had 'forgotten' to shave the past week, though he knows Isak has such a thing for the burning sensation on his ass or thighs caused by the prickly light stubble that runs down his jaw barely noticeable. 

 

"You're so deep" Isak let's out a loud sob, his nails biting down on Even's shoulder blades running down his back and slight love handles. 

 

He's thrusting hard and fast, his hips starting to hurt but he doesn't take no heed to it, because the pleasure running through his veins is so indescribable, he's forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch Isak, take in his sounds and his reactions.  

 

Their new headboard is banging a little on the wall and Isak, Isak is on the border is screaming. His mouth is wide open, choked moans and loud whines, mixed with sobs and groans of Even's name, all build up like a beautiful fucking orchestra for Even's ears only. His back is arching off the bed a little more with every thrust Even does, his cock looks angry red and leaking precum but Even ignores it, wanting to make Isak cum a different way tonight. 

 

"Look at me" Even breathes out harshly, he can't barely breath the room is so stuffy, their blankets and pillows even their sheet is on the floor, this kind of sex, is his favourite kind. The messy can't keep my hands of you, I want to make you scream my fucking name for the neighbours to hear, kind of sex, is what Even lives for. 

 

The kind of sex where it feels like they're connected in a way he can't explain, where Isak's face and body and his moans, his entire being is the only thing Even feels, the only thing he wants to feel. The way Isak is moving along with him, the way they're so close, their breathing against each others mouths and panting harshly, moaning so loud their skin vibrates and their minds go blank and it's everything it's fucking everything. 

 

"Kiss me" Isak pants, closing his wet eyes and squealing as Even thrusts directly into his prostate three times in a god damn row. Even complies of course, leaning down and kissing him loud and messy, trying to angle his thrusts into Isak's prostate again, Isak is shaking, his thighs are practically vibrating with the pressure of the shaking and he can't even kiss.

 

This is what Even loves, in their old place, or Isak's old place he should say, they couldn't do this, sex like this was rare, only for rare special occasions when the entire flat was empty or Even's parents were gone for a few spare hours, could he fuck Isak good like this, and fuck had he craved this intimacy and the loudness and the hot sweat and ruined bedsheets. 

 

Now, this is theirs, this tiny apartment, is theirs and fuck, they can be as loud as they want, they can break every piece of furniture and break the bed, no longer does he have to cover Isak's mouth with his palm or make him bite a pillow, no longer do they have to make a bed on the floor just in case the bed bangs against the wall and it wakes up everyone in the surrounding rooms. 

 

He can take Isak wherever, on the couch, the wall, the table, on top of the sink, everywhere if he'll let him. 

 

"Baby, baby" he moans lowly, his head resting on the crook of Isak's neck as he feels his orgasm coming but he doesn't want to cum first, he wants to watch Isak come undone underneath him, watch his baby writhe and shake and float away with pleasure Even gives him. 

 

"Can I touch myself? Please- I'm so fucking close baby" Isak whines high and loud so Even nods but instead brings his hand down and roughly circles his thumb against Isak's wet slick head, thumbing the slit until Isak screams, he screams and squeals his back arching so high Even is scared he's going to hurt himself, but then he's coming, he's coming on Even's cock, all over himself, all over his chest, his nipples, his belly button, fucking everywhere, and he's shaking, he's whimpering and whining his teeth biting down on Even's bicep. 

 

"So good, that's it darling, so good for me" Even praises softly, chasing his own orgasm which is right there, his stomach feels warm and his toes curl and he listens to Isak's soft encouragements before he finally let's go, thrusting into Isak one more time and spilling his cum inside him. 

 

He hides his moans in Isak's neck panting against the damp skin so hard his lungs feel like they're burning, Isak is the same, he's panting like he's running, his fingers soothing the red marks on Even's back as he callapse's against Isak's smaller body, Isak just hums and closes his eyes, their sticky skin pressed against each others, just needing to be as close as he can to Isak. 

 

It's a few minutes later before they're fully calmed down, Isak is humming gently, his hands running through Even's messy wrecked hair until he looks up and smiles. 

 

"You have no idea how much I love you" Even breathes out slowly, his hands moving  to hold Isak's face and kiss over his lips until he giggles and kisses back, and that's that. They exchange slow kisses for a while, until Isak pulls away smiling softly and jesus, this is the man Even is going to spend his life with. 

 

"Could you pull out? I'm getting sensitive" he whispers gently, Even nods, soothing his thighs and kissing his cheek before gently pulling out, he goes as slow as he can soothing Isak's cheek with his fingers as he flinches at the slight stinging pain and over sensitivity that follows. 

 

"I'm sorry baby"  Even murmurs as he's finally out, his cock soft and spent but he could get hard again just by looking at his cum running out of Isak's hole, it's not as much as he thought but it's still enough to dampen the mattress and run down his thighs. 

 

He lives for Isak's giggles and high breathes as he trails wet kisses down his stomach and hip bones down his thighs, kissing the sore spots. 

 

"Your stubble feels nice" Isak comments cupping the back of Even's head and raising his brows when Even smirks. 

 

"Your mouth is all red with it" it'll probably go away come morning but it's a pretty sight, all evidence that he just got fucked by Even all over his body. 

 

"Hm, I like it feels" 

 

"I like how it looks"

 

Isak laughs and pulls Even up ignoring the fact they should probably get cleaned up and take a shower, but he just wants to cuddle right now. 

 

"Do you know" Even starts to say pausing to kiss Isak softly "I have like, the biggest fucking crush on you" 

 

Isak opens his mouth and fakes a gasp "no way? I couldn't tell at all" 

 

Even runs his hand over Isak's perfect cheekbone a cheeky smile on his face "this is the part when you say you have a crush on me too" 

 

"I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself sometimes, and fuck of course I have a crush on you, I fancy the fucking pants off you" Isak says instead completely serious with a gentle smile his teeth showing as he does so. 

 

"Good that we're on the same page then" Even mumbles and giggles against Isak's lips before kissing him because, he's his, and he can kiss him all he wants. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and comment's I'm so bad at replying but I appreciate you all so much <3 and so sorry not proof read again but will do so later so all mistakes are my own


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow dancing in their kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself

"Dance with me" Even's words are mumbled into Isak's warm neck, they slightly tickle his skin and make him shiver and smile shyly, he's embracing him from behind his arms around Isak's hips, his chest pressing against Isak's back and god he's such a distraction, he just has to send Isak one look and he's gone, it's over, all concentration is out the window and all he can think of is  _Even, Even, Even_.

 

"Baby I need to finish my homework" Isak murmurs but leans his head back anyway as Even begins to kiss slowly down his neck, starting from his ear and moving to kiss his sweetest spots leading to his collarbone. His kisses are wet but soft and he sucks on his skin slowly, the way he always does, and really Isak should push him off and finish his work but Even, he's intoxicating, so hard to ignore, not that Isak wants to ever ignore him.

 

"Dance with me" he repeats, his grip tightening on Isak's hips, and his lips and his touch and fuck even his smell is overwhelming, filling his senses and making him forget about his homework and the fact that he has tests starting tomorrow and russ also starts tomorrow and jesus, Even is going to be wearing russ overalls, Isak doesn't know how he's going to contain himself around him.

 

"There's no music" Isak finally turns around in Even's arms, and his smile is blinding, so beautiful and he's looking at Isak the same way he did all those months ago and it still makes Isak blush a little and want to look away but he can't, he can't, he doesn't want to. He just smiles back and brings his hands up to Even's hair, it's a little greasy and messy, they completely forgot about buying toiletries, shopping is way too stressful sometimes, so much to buy, so boring, but Even makes it fun, pushing him against the freezers and kissing him making Isak squeal a little from the cold that hits his back, so yeah so he even gets distracted by Even while shopping which results in them forgetting shampoo, which results in messy hair and Even wearing Isak's snapbacks which is a far too pretty sight, maybe he'll forget shampoo more often, maybe.

 

Even scoffs moving his hands to rub at Isak's stomach, it's so soothing and makes him want to pull Even to the sofa and lay down like a kitten and let him rub his stomach until he falls asleep on his chest, god love has made him so soppy. "You don't need music to dance" he's guiding Isak until they're standing in the middle of the kitchen, the glow from their lamp is illuminating his features making him look so beautiful Isak cups the back of his neck and tilts his head up begging for his lips.

 

He kisses him softly and soundly, a kiss that makes his heart jump and his blood flow faster and he feels so content, this is enough, this is what he wants forever. "Dance with me baby?" Is whispered against his lips, and he's so gone, so gone he nods bringing his arms around his neck so they're close, Even's smile is so worth it, his laugh is so worth it, the way he brings his own arms around Isak's body and pulls him so close his heartbeat is within Isak's hearing, his breath is beside his ear and his beautiful blues are staring into Isak's, he's everything.

 

"You know by now, I'm a terrible dancer" Isak mumbles softly as Even begins to sway them back and forth gently, his large hands cradling the small of Isak's back and his hips and gently rubbing the skin. Isak rests his cheek on Even's neck, breathing him in.

 

"Well you'll have to practise, for our wedding" Even chuckles softly, and Isak can't speak, can't move so relaxed in Even's arms, so warm and protected and safe, so free.

Isak giggles lightly "Our wedding?" Even continues to sway them gently.

"yeah, our first dance is going to be epic, fucking groundbreaking"

Suddenly Even pulls away from him, grabs his hand and twirls him like a fucking princess, but all Isak can do is laugh and let him do as he pleases, twirling him until he feels a little dizzy but so love drunk he falls into Even's chest laughing loudly as he continues to sway them again, laughing softly.

 

Isak cups Even's jaw stroking the sharp bone soothingly "Guess we should start practising then, make a schedule" Even nods, humming a soft song Isak doesn't recognise, but he sways to the sound of it, kissing Even's exposed collarbone a little before laying his head on his chest.

 

Even licks his lips gripping Isak's sides a little more harder "Definitely, it'll be romantic and beautiful, we'll go down in history, first couple to dance to five fine frøkner at their wedding"

Isak rolls his eyes playfully looking up at Even's who's holding in a laugh and biting down on his lip which is far more attractive and sexy than it should be. "Over my dead body" Isak huffs rubbing his thumb over Even's rough bottom lip, the cold weather wrecked havoc on the soft pink skin.

 

"It's our song baby" Even replies with a raise of his brows and before Isak can even let out a sarcastic reply, he's getting dipped down to the floor, he let's out a small squeal again, clinging to Even's neck, who's laughing again his hands secure on Isak's back lifting him back up.

 

"I hate you" Isak mumbles giggling gently as Even starts their slow swaying again, leaning down the slightest bit, and they're kissing again, gently and soft, tongues slightly dipping into each others mouths, and their slow dancing has stopped, Isak is no longer on the floor but he's lifted on the counter, knocking their toaster over and the kettle nearly falls to the floor but they don't care, the kiss grab and squeeze and hold, they grip and moan and smile and laugh, and it's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy it's so short!

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine I'll check laterr
> 
>  
> 
> please leave feedback x


End file.
